


A Birthday of Pride

by JustAReader23346798



Series: Sanders Sides Birthdays [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Gay Pride, M/M, Pride, Pride Parade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAReader23346798/pseuds/JustAReader23346798
Summary: Roman ditches summer school to go on a birthday date at Pride with his boyfriend Damien (Deceit)





	A Birthday of Pride

**Author's Note:**

> I went to pride with my girlfriend yesterday! I put a lot of what I saw into this fic.

Roman groaned in irritation as he tapped his number 2 pencil against his desk.

The teacher droned on about math in his monotone voice, and he couldn’t help but let his eyes wonder to the clock.

It was already almost 11.

He ground his teeth at the sight.

For the first time in a long time, Pride had fallen on his birthday. And of course, this also just HAD to be his second time in summer school, too.

Even after working his ass off all year, he’d still ended up having to go to summer school.

“Maybe if you had spent more effort studying and less time with your silly little dramas, you wouldn’t have to go again!” his mother had scolded him when he told her. What could he say? He had the heart and brain of a performer, not a scholar.

_”More heart than brains.” ___

__He held in a laugh as he thought about what his boyfriend, Damien, would say whenever he brought it up._ _

__He and Damien had gotten together during the middle of the school year. They weren’t too obvious about it, they didn’t kiss in the hallways as they’d see so many straight couples do on the daily. No, Damien was still in the closet about being gay. He was afraid of being rejected and ostracized by the people he cared about, mostly his family, and also just wasn’t quite ready to tell the world just yet._ _

__Roman was fine with that, of course. He had been open and proud since he’d first figured out he liked boys in 7th grade, he never had really anything to worry about. All the assholes who called him a faggot he would either just ignore or fight back against. (Oh how many times he’d ended up in the principles office for making a nose bleed out of a homophobe)_ _

__But he tried understood why Damien would want to stay closeted for a bit longer, and he respected it._ _

__“Are you paying attention, Mr. Sanders?”_ _

__Roman lifted his head up off the desk, awoken from his pondering mind._ _

__“Y-yes, sir...” he mumbled, the class giggling a little._ _

__Damien and him had agreed to go to Pride together this year. Roman went as frequently as he could, some years he was busy but he often went despite his responsibilities. Damien, on the other hand, had never gone. He’d only fully accepted himself as gay the year before, and he’s always been in the closet so he never had the courage or opportunity to go._ _

__Hearing this travesty, Roman had insisted on taking him himself._ _

___”Do it for my birthday, D? Please?” ____ _

____Damien had eventually caved and agreed. _“How could I say no to you, Ro?” _____ _ _

______However, Pride started at 1 in the afternoon today. So if Roman couldn’t figure out some way to ditch his summer lessons within the hour, their special birthday-Pride date would be ruined._ _ _ _ _ _

______Roman looked at the clock again._ _ _ _ _ _

______11:35_ _ _ _ _ _

______Fuck, how had time passed so quickly?!_ _ _ _ _ _

______Without thinking he raised his hand and blurted out, “Excuse me, sir, can I please go to the bathroom?”, without waiting to be called on._ _ _ _ _ _

______The teacher stopped writing on the chalk board and turned to face the rambunctious young man, arms folded in front of him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don’t know, _can you _, Mr. Sanders?”___ _ _ _ _ _

________“MAY I, go to the bathroom, _sir _” Roman was about to loose his mind.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I suppose,” the teacher turn around on his heal and began back on the lesson on the chalk board. “but be back within-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Roman didn’t hear the last part of his sentence, as he’d grabbed his backpack and darted out of the classroom. Maybe if the teacher had any kind of brains outside of his lessons he’d be able to figure out that Roman intended to skip, but it’s not like he’d take any measures to stop him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Roman entered the boys bathroom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It was filthy, with garbage on the floor, flooded sinks and graffiti on the walls and mirrors. But Roman didn’t have time to stop and look at that. There were windows on the walls, but he’d have to have something to climb on top of if he wanted to reach it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Or he could just jump up to it and hope for the best._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________But it was probably either locked or hadn’t been opened in years, so he’d have to have time to fiddle with it to get it open. If he jumped for it, he definitely would not get that time, so he would have to have something to stand on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He opened up all the stalls to see if he could find something, and of course, he did. Thank G-d it was after lunch time, he supposed, because someone had taken a chair into the big stall to eat. There was chips and crumbs all over the floor surrounding it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Roman didn’t waste any time dragging the chair to the window. He plopped his backpack on the ground next to it and tried to pull it open. But, as he suspected, it wouldn’t budge. Unable to tell if it was stuck or just locked, Roman decided to try and pick open the lock before trying the former.  
He pulled a pair of clothes pins out of his hair, letting it fall messily, he’d fix it later.  
He stuck the clothes pins in the lock and tried to remember how Virgil had done it all those times. He fiddled with it, trying to tick the little things in there until he finally heard a click. Carefully, he removed the pins and stuck them in his pocket.  
 _’Again,’ _he thought to himself, _’I’ll fix my hair later. _’  
He tried again to pry the window open and, with a little bit of elbow grease, he was relieved to find it wasn’t stuck. Rusted to the point of almost being stuck, yes, but not quite there yet.  
He knelt down and grabbed his backpack and let it drop to the ground. Luckily he was on the first floor so he didn’t really have to worry about breaking something as he slid out too. It was a tight fit, but he sucked in his gut and bent his arms and he was out.  
He shook the rust and dust out of his hair and left, leaving the window open for whoever decided they wanted to skip or close it.  
He strolled to the parking lot and got into his Dad’s truck. His Dad was currently off on a business trip and Roman knew how to drive, so he’d convinced his Dad to leave him the keys and let him borrow it while he was out.  
He turned the car on and checked his phone.  
11:42  
His little jail break hadn’t taken nearly as long as he suspected. He thought that he probably could’ve gotten out quicker if he’d just left through the front door, but decided not to think about it.  
He turned on the radio and backed out of the parking lot, driving to Damien’s apartment.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“I still _cannot believe _you ditched class, Ro.”  
Roman laughed as they walked through the open gates with the rest of the crowd.  
“It’s like you always say, De, I’m more heart than I am brains.”  
Damien laughed. He was anxious, Roman could tell. And who could blame him, honestly? His first pride and he wasn’t even out yet, of course he was nervous.  
Damien squeezed Roman’s hand tighter, which he returned, and pulled his jacket hood over his head.  
“You know,” Roman laughed as they stopped right before the small crowd (they’d gotten there early to avoid lines and try and get a good spot for the parade) “You’re probably dressed the most conservatively out of everyone here.”  
“What do you-” Damien looked at the crowd and blushed when he saw what Roman was talking about. Some people were walking around with as little as possible on, and some people were even wearing kink gear.  
Damien covered his face with his hands, fuming with embarrassment as a man in nothing more than his underwear and a dog mask walked by.  
“And I thought what _you’re _wearing was revealing!”_____  
Roman laughed and took his boyfriends hand. He’d changed into a pride crop top in the car while waiting for him.  
“C’mon babe.” he smiled warmly at his boyfriend, affection glimmering in his eyes. “Let’s go to the food court and grab a bite before the parade.”____

___________________The pair enjoyed their food. They’d gotten boba tea and some funnel cake. The more they walked around the more desensitized Damien got to the revealing apparel. With that desensitization came the lovely realization of just how wonderful of a space he was in.  
All around him people were decked in rainbows and other pride flags. People were warm and welcoming, no one was being cruel or harsh.  
He felt truly welcome._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“C’mon De, we don’t want to miss the parade!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________The parade was amazing. Damien had wanted to sit in the shade further away from the gates, but Roman had insisted on being right at the front. Damien was glad he did, because he doesn’t think he’d had have such a great time watching from the back.  
The parade people were throwing out rainbow wrist bands, which Roman and Deceit had gladly taken, as well as plenty of other hand outs. Damien had scored a pink backpack with ropes for straps that they used to put all of their hand outs in.  
“I wish I’d put on sun screen...” Damien grumbled, rubbing the scarred half of his face.  
“I think everyone makes that mistake their first pride, babe.” Roman pecked his cheek affectionately, leaning on the gate as the parade went on.  
The flag Roman been handed by one of the parade runners waved in his hand even as he relaxed his arm.  
“I suppose so...”  
“Something wrong, babe?”  
“Don’t worry about it, honey.”  
Damien let out a long held in sigh and watched the parade with a happy yet tired face.  
Roman looked at him for a few moments, unsure of what decision to make. But the decision became clear as he stared at his lovely boyfriend a few moments longer.  
“I’ll be right back, stay here babe.” Roman pecked his cheek and ran off without giving Damien a chance to reply.  
Roman maneuvered through the crowd of people easily. Some of the regular vendors recognized him, throwing a “Hey Roman!” at him as he went.  
Finally he came to where he wanted to be, the Pride Merch tent.  
Of course, because of the parade, almost no one was there. It being a small tent, however, the people that were there were enough to crowd it a little.  
“Hey Roman!” said a man with a rainbow fanny pack, one of the cashiers. “I almost thought I wouldn’t be seeing you this year.”  
Roman laughed and conversed with him while browsing the selections until he found what he was looking for. He bought it quickly and rushed back to his lovely boyfriend, who was standing in wait right where he’d left him watching the parade.  
“What on _earth _took you so lo-” Roman didn’t give him a chance to finish as he threw a large rainbow flag over his lovers shoulders and kissed him on the lips._  
Soft and gentle, it only lasted for a few moments, but it was loving and tender. Damien’s face warmed and Roman looked at him with half lidded eyes that were filled with love and adoration when they separated.  
“Happy pride, my love.” Roman said rather poetically.  
Damien burst into laughter, his nerves escaping him as he began to cry a little. He looked up at his taller lover and, with a smile on his face, threw his arms around him in a hug, his new rainbow cape following him.  
“Happy birthday, Roman.”  
Roman squeezed him back and dug his face into his shoulder, the polyester flag touching his face. Truly, this was the best birthday he could’ve asked for.__

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
